ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel Cinematic Universe Phases (HASAMU TENSHI)
Marvel Cinematic Universe is the expanded universe based on Marvel Comics, with president and producer, Kevin Fiege, coming with the creative productions and projects for the cinematic universe. In 2006, Fiege signed a contract with Fox Studios to retain the rights of the X-Men, Deadpool, and Fantastic Four arc characters back and produce those characters into the larger universe beyond the Avengers characters. Fiege has opened his mind to producing more R-rated films for the more adult themed characters such as Wolverine, Deadpool, and more on. He, along with directors James Gunn and Anthony Russo, confirmed that many series on both Netflix and ABC will take place in the expanded universe. The television shows being produced over the years will be Daredevil, Jessica Jones, Ghost Rider, Luke Cage, Iron Fist, The Defenders, and The Punisher on Netflix, as ABC will feature Agents Of SHIELD, The Inhumans, and Moon Knight. WARNING (THIS WILL NOT FOLLOW THE ACTUAL CINEMATIC UNIVERSE OF MARVEL. I'm MAKING UP MY OWN STORIES AND MOVIES. If You Would Like To Edit, Please Get My Approval First From HASAMUTENSHI. Good Day To Y'All) Movie Phases Phase 1 * The Invincible Iron Man Release Date: 2007 Rating: PG-13 Story: Inheriting the company of Stark Industries that his father before him left, Anthony Stark lives a life of luxury and arrogance, but one day, Stark and his peers are attacked by a terrorist group known as the Ten Rings. Stark spends months imprisoned on a desert and is forced to use his own weapons against the U.S. under the terrorists' orders. After escaping with his newly built suit of armor, he comes back to the U.S. and builds a stronger suit of armor and decides to use it to fight for the better good of the world. However, old friend and colleague of Anthony, Obadiah Stane, tries to use his weapons against him by associating with the Ten Rings. Protagonist: Tony Stark/Iron Man Antagonist: Obadiah Stane/Iron Monger * Captain America: Super Soldier Release Date: 2007 Rating: PG-13 Story: His frail physicality and his hard efforts prevent him from joining the US army during the events of World War II. Steve Rogers wants a chance to fight for liberty and the right of the country, as Chester Phillips and a private government organization undergo a top secret experiment known as the Super Soldier Experiment. After accepting this, Rogers becomes stronger and more agile, being the perfect representation of the first created super soldier. Rogers takes on the war identity of Captain America to fight in the war and the evil HYDRA, under the ruthless leader, Red Skull. Will Rogers take on the Skull successfully or will he have to face the price? Protagonists: Steve Rogers/Captain America, Dum Dum Dugan, Bucky Barnes, and Peggy Carter Antagonist: Johann Schmidt/Red Skull * X-Men: First Class Of Mutants Release Date: 2008 Rating: PG-13 Story: After the end of World War II and the disappearance of Captain America, Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr, two young men in the 1970s, born with superhuman abilities and powers, referred to as mutants, decide to jump start a team of other mutants around the world. They come across the likes of Cyclops, Jean Grey, Angel, Beast, and Iceman and form the team known as the X-Men. Xavier and Erik come across Sebastian Shaw, a mutant with the deadly ability to absorb energy and turn it raw, who is the millionaire likely to spark another World War. Shaw joins the mysterious Hellfire Club, a group of dangerous mutants and uses this against the X-Men in the first battle of the first world mutants. How will the dangerous battle take a toll on the world? Protagonists: Charles Xavier/Professor X, Erik Lehnsherr/Magneto, Scott Summers/Cyclops, Jean Grey, Robert Drake/Iceman, Hank McCoy/Beast, and Warren Worthington Jr./Angel Antagonists: Sebastian Shaw/Black King, Emma Frost/White Queen, Selene/Black Queen, Donald Pierce, Tessa, and Jason Wyngarde/Mastermind * Thor Release Date: 2009 Rating: PG-13 Story: Son of Odin and God of Thunder, Thor makes his way as King of Asgard, with his brother being envious of his actions. After his arrogance towards the war against the Frost Giants, Odin exiles Thor from Asgard to Earth, where Thor meets the likes of Jane Foster and instantly falls in love with her. He explores Earth, but Loki, his evil brother, has plans for his own and decides to attempt to overun Odin's throne as King of Asgard, while Thor's Asgardian companions travel to Earth to warn him of Loki's action. Loki eventually forms associations with the Frost Giants to overthrow Odin, bring the battle to Earth. Thor must protect his newfound home, while protecting the one he loves from danger and claiming his power of thunder again. Protagonists: Thor, Lady Sif, Heimdall, Hogun, Volstagg, and Fandral Antagonists: Loki and Laufey * The Invincible Iron Man 2 Release Date: 2009 Rating: PG-13 Story: Now that the world is aware of his identity of the Iron Man, Tony witnesses as many people in the country try to buy him out with his weapons and even the government protesting to get rid of his creations. Tony then is blackmailed by Soviet scientists that have a personal vendetta against Stark and create the powerful Titanium suit, which outmatches the Iron Man suit. The soviet forces threaten to invade U.S., but Stark is forced to intervene and stop the Soviets before it is too late. Amidst the battle and the coming help of James Rhodes possessing the War Machine armor, Tony must find out about the Soviets' vendetta and discovers the horrifying truth... Protagonists: Tony Stark/Iron Man, James Rhodes/War Machine, Agent Phil Coulson, and Director Nick Fury Antagonist: Boris Bullski/Titanium * Ant-Man Release Date: 2010 Rating: PG-13 Story: Being somewhat of a mad scientist, Dr. Hank Pym of Pym Enterprises goals to revolutionize the world by creating a new substance known as Pym Particles that shrinks objects and could be used for the betterment of the world. Being neglected by fellow scientists and the world, Pym decides to use the antidote on himself, having only shrink. Pym uses this opportunity to become a hero and uses this against Darren Cross, who is a former mentor of Pym and betrays him by replicating the Pym Particles and making it more powerful. Cross battles it out with Pym, as this is the first battle to initiate the possible Avengers. Protagonist: Hank Pym/Ant-Man Antagonist: Darren Cross/Yellowjacket * The Avengers: Assembly Release Date: 2010 Rating: PG-13 Story: Nick Fury, director of the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division (SHIELD), attempts to initiate the Avengers team, a team of powerful heroes around the world to defend the world. When Loki returns from supposedly dying and resurrects the infamous Red Skull with one of the powerful Infinity Stones, Fury calls upon the likes of Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Hank Pym, Bruce Banner, and Thor to form the Avengers and prevent Loki and the Skull from bringing upon the mysterious Skrull army to Earth. Will the Avengers be able to stop the earthly invasion? Protagonists: Tony Stark/Iron Man, Steve Rogers/Captain America, Thor, Bruce Banner/The Hulk, Hank Pym/Ant-Man, and Janet Van Dyne/The Wasp Antagonists: Johann Schmidt/Red Skull and Loki Phase 2